Diablos Equipment
=Weapons= Monster Hunter Freedom 2 and Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Weapons Great Sword Note:'''This Great Sword Series shares some monster materials with Black Diablos. '''Sword and Shield: *Studded Club **Spiked Bat *Spiked Bat G (MHFU-Exclusive) Dual Blades: *Dual Diablo **Dual Diablo+ *Dual Diablo G (MHFU-Exclusive) Hammer: *Diablos Maul **Finishing Hammer *Finishing Hammer G (MHFU-Exclusive) *Diablos Hammer **Diablos Chaos Broker *Chaotic Order (MHFU-Exclusive) Lance: *Diablo Horn **Diablo Spear *Diablo Spear G (MHFU-Exclusive) Heavy Bowgun: *Duelcaster **Duelcaster+ Bow: *Diablos Horn Bow I **Diablos Horn Bow II *Devil Blos Bow(MHFU-Exclusive) *Diablos Horn Bow G(MHFU-Exclusive) Monster Hunter 3 Weapons Great Sword Lance Monster Hunter 3 Bowgun Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Weapons |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Weapons |valign="top"| |} Monster Hunter 4 Weapons |valign="top"| |} Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate Weapons | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} Monster Hunter: World & Iceborne Weapons Weapons in Bold are exclusive to Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. Dual Blades To Hammer To Switch Axe To Charge Blade To Insect Glaive To Heavy Bowgun To Bow To Monster Hunter Frontier G Weapons |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} Monster Hunter Online Weapons |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} Weapons Gallery File:FrontierGen-Heavy Bowgun 044 Render 001.png File:MHO-Great Sword Render 037.png File:MHO-Long Sword Render 027.png File:MHO-Sword and Shield Render 004.png File:MHO-Dual Blades Render 004.png File:MHO-Hammer Render 004.png File:MHO-Hunting Horn Render 004.png File:MHO-Lance Render 004.png File:MHO-Gunlance Render 004.png File:MHO-Bowgun Render 004.png File:MHO-Bow Render 004.png =Armor= Monster Hunter Freedom 2 and Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Armor Diablo, Diablo S, Diablo U, Diablo X, Diablo Z Blademaster and Gunner Monster Hunter 3 Armor MH3 Diablos Armor does not contain Waist or Leg Armor. Monster Hunter: World & Iceborne Armor Low Rank High Rank Master Rank Monster Hunter Frontier G Armor Diaburo G Armor / ディアブロＧシリーズ - Back = }} |Gunner Tabbed Image = - Back = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster *Vitality +2 / 生命力+2 *Strong Attack +1 / 剛撃+1 *Reckless Abandon +2 / 見切り+2 *Wind Res (Large) / 風圧【大】無効 |Gunner Page = Gunner *Vitality +2 / 生命力+2 *Strong Attack +1 / 剛撃+1 *Reckless Abandon +2 / 見切り+2 *Wind Res (Large) / 風圧【大】無効 }} Roku Armor / ロークシリーズ - Back = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster *Water Sword +2 / 水激剣+2 *Speed Sharpening / 砥石使用高速化 *Runner / ランナー *Sharp Sword +1 / 業物+1 *Health Recovery Items Weakened / 体力回復アイテム弱化 |Gunner Page = Gunner *Deviation Down / ぶれ幅DOWN *Pierce S Lv1&2 Add / 貫通弾LV1&2追加 *Divine Protection / 女神の赦し *Recoil Reduction +2 / 反動軽減+2 *Cold Increased (Small) / 寒さ倍加【小】 }} Monster Hunter Online Armor Diablos Armor / 角龙套装 - Female = }} |Gunner Tabbed Image = - Female = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster *Critical Draw *Tremor Res *Stam Recov +1 *Slow Sharpening |Gunner Page = Gunner *Reload Spd +1 *Pierce/Pierce Up *Stam Recov +1 *Status Atk -1 }} Armor Gallery File:1stGen-Sword and Shield Equipment Render 001.jpg File:2ndGen-Hammer Equipment Render 003.jpg File:DiablosFrontierMix.jpg File:MHO-Diablos Armor (Blademaster) (Male) Render 001.png File:MHO-Diablos Armor (Blademaster) (Female) Render 001.png File:MHO-Diablos Armor (Gunner) (Male) Render 001.png File:MHO-Diablos Armor (Gunner) (Female) Render 001.png